nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The lone zombie slayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:PhD Flopper/@comment-The lone zombie slayer-20110418184518 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Magma-Man (Talk) 2011-04-18T18:46:02 PSN You add me: fizzywizzy10 . I don't have time to add someone, but i'm lazy to do it. Remember to sign in posts. Fizzywizzy 20:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes i am on. Sign in posts, so that we know who wrote that. By the way i don't have hardened maps. Fizzywizzy 20:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes i do have a mic. Fizzywizzy 21:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Uhh. I'll play with you tommorow. Fizzywizzy 21:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, hey heres a tip: Don't be a total faggot, and nobody will be mean to you. Just ask Camalex97. Everyone hates him cause he's a retard. Anyway, welcome, and have fun creationg pages, maps characters and whatever else you can think of. i wont from me: HellHoundSlayer. sorry. hello congrats on joining wiki and what platform you use? 13:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC) who is this the lone zombie slayer PSN Nope, sorry, I have an Xbox 360. Magma-Man 20:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC) nothing is i just have a bad first impressionCamalex97 13:11, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Skype What is your Skype username? I can't put my on the wiki because I used my full name, which I don't want to broadcast to everyone who cares to read it. Magma-Man 18:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC) My Age Well if you had read any of my recent blogs you would of seen that on Easter I turned 14. Anyway, could you just tell me your Skype username so I can add you? I tried lonezombieslayer and it didn't work. Magma-Man 18:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) hey lone zombie slayer yes random voice the lone zombie slayer you there? you have hardened or prestige black ops? ya i am Camalex97 12:24, May 3, 2011 (UTC) lol i like richtoven! but do you have prestige or hardened version of blackops? if you put 4 ~ it puts siniture like this Camalex97 12:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC) the lone slayer? Camalex97 12:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ya... Camalex97 12:33, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ok 1 sec i gotta get sumthing be back in about half a minute Camalex97 12:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) back wana move this 2 ure blog? Camalex97 12:44, May 3, 2011 (UTC) sounds good brb Camalex97 12:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) back Sorry man couldn't tell you. Its downloading for me... but some things I've heard are the new version of the Kashmire Mechanism will have you trying to help Tank Nikolia and Richtofen as well as the Pack a Punch moves around now. Oh I also heard that 3 ways to kill Romero are turn him human lead him back to the water or just pump as much lead into him as he can take. And don't worry I'm sure they'll play with you.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 13:12, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep. I've played 3 games solo and my rounds are 2 3 and 5. 5 I got cornered and killed by Romero. Its kind of hard actually. But the good thing is the mystery box spawn is only 1 750 door to get to. Oh and the new Teddy Bears/Metoerites/Phones/Spinal Jars is again metoers. One in cans at the spawn. One in the room under the box beneath a table with a clock and the last one I haven't found yet. And the intro is pretty funny. Everyone showing the guy from Dead Walking how to hit a zombie in the face while they all beat up Freddy Kruger. Then Romero is captured by a real zombie and it starts. Its pretty hard though because Romero spawns at the first round. Also Romero isn't able to be killed by a nuke I tried that and the nuke was right next to him so thinking it would kill him I got it... it only made him made for getting close to him. But I really haven't gotten good weapons yet. I've gotten the China Lake and the M2 LAW. Both explosive weapons. I think its a good map... but Romero seems to be a bit humorous. Saying things like "I feel much better how bout we grab some lunch." and "To eat." both which I found dumb. Danny Trejo like I knew he would be is hilarious and is thus far the only character I've gotten... oh and the Pitchfork and Machetes aren't usable. Neither is the Sickle... at least until you buy it. I found it a good map.... the best part was the intro. I just wish they would give us cinematic intros every time.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 16:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes it annoys me. But if you can't help it you can't help it. Just work on learning better grammer. Oh, and please remember to sign your post on my talk page, other wise I'll have a hard time figuring out who left me the message. Magma-Man 18:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC) hey, and lol i was just looking at verruct lol Did call of the dead even happen? if you play it on solo it shows George A. Ramona get carried off by a zombie and when you die, he talks about Nazi documents he ran into so doesn't that meen this was all a movie? Camalex97 12:17, May 9, 2011 (UTC) so am i right or wrong?Camalex97 12:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ya, but how could you explain Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, and richtoven being in a door? yes Romero said he got documents about group 935 which would explain a little why richtofen has a diary radio thing but not why the others are there, they werent in group 935. Im going to make a blog about that Camalex97 12:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ok made it just check blogs under my name it will be first one Camalex97 12:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) it should be there if not check recent wiki activity Awwwww thanks.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 18:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Daniel unbanned me (3 times) Sulfurouspack48 19:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) a faggot. Sulfurouspack48 was banned because he said he was 12, which is under Wikia's age limits, which is against the terms of use that he agreed. I have found evidence that he is 13 or going to turn 13 in a couple of days so he is no longer banned. Magma-Man 15:18, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Under aged Use Paint. Magma-Man 20:00, May 13, 2011 (UTC) you might wanna fix ure picture its cut off and you'll never believe this, my friend called me the best nz zombies player ever cause on xbox at most i have like, 15 hours of play time and i got to round 17 with only a python! WTF! its supposed to be a sidearm and never used as a main! LOL! but only because i was playing kino der toten do i think this is why cause its mainly strategy but oh well, also he got the achievement sally likes blood :() Youtube I currently have two Youtube accounts. SHODANFan, for just about everything: http://www.youtube.com/user/SHODANFan?feature=mhee and TalkingandThinking for my videos I take with my camera: http://www.youtube.com/user/talkingandthinking By tommorrow I should have another video on SHODANFan, it's currently saving on Windows Movie Maker. It's called Goggle's Mind, you should understand what it is if you have watched Freeman's Mind, Barney's Mind, Shepherd's Mind, Bryson's Mind, Point Man's Mind. There are a ton of them by now, but it all started with the incredibly popular Machinima show by Ross Scott, Freeman's Mind. Magma-Man 19:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC)